nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition is the successor to the Lancer Evolution VIII MR Edition and replaced it in 2005. The main alteration of the IX was a reworked turbocharger producing an additional 25 horsepower and a slightly reworked body. The IX was also sold as an estate within Japan during 2006. High-performance models branded as "FQ" were offered by Mitsubishi within the United Kingdom. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 Tuner class vehicle, with a price of $110,000. It can be unlocked after beating Kenji in Silverton. It is one of the fastest launching cars and accelerates faster than any other tuner, arguably making it the best tier 3 Tuner off of the start line, and also has the very responsive steering, but a low top speed is its only disadvantage. In a gold tier Sprint race of the Challenge Series, the player must drive a light steel blue Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. Kenji swaps his Mazda RX-7 for a Stacked Deck themed Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition as soon as the player reaches Silverton. It cannot be unlocked or driven by the player although it can be driven in the gold Collector's Edition checkpoint event within the Challenge Series. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Lancer Evolution IX appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City as a starter vehicle for the career mode. With a price tag of $22,000, it is the most expensive vehicle the player can choose. The Evo IX shares the same performance statistics as the Nissan 240SX (S13); a handling rating of 3, and a top speed and acceleration rating of 1. The car is driven by both Striker & Sly. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 vehicle with a $27,000 price tag. The car will be unlocked once the player has completed the Showdown: Chicago race day by Battle Machine. It is strongly recommended for Grip events due to its all-wheel drive system, which provides great handling in corners and low acceleration times. However, the car has a lower top speed than several other vehicles in the game such as the Subaru Impreza WRX STI. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 3 car. It is unlocked upon completing the Job event Nick of Time. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $51,000. With a top speed of 208 mph (335km/h), the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution has the highest top speed among its tier, even if upgraded. Its handling remains unchanged in the title, although the car shows great deficits in terms of acceleration. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 2 car with a price of $50,000. Similar to every other tier 2 car, it is required to collect 30 Stars to unlock the car. The Lancer Evolution has a 5.90 car rating. Its braking and handling capabilities are impressive in technical corners. It has a decent acceleration, which is better than that of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X and useful exiting corners quickly. However, the engine performance of the Lancer Evolution does appear to slightly lack in comparison with the Subaru Impreza WRX STI. The WRX STI utilises its advantage of power at the cost of less traction though. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as a class B car and police vehicle. It is rated 2 in both speed and acceleration; and 3 in handling, drifting and strength. It performs like it has in previous titles. It can sometimes be out-competed by other class B cars. An Evolution IX MR-edition with a unique livery can be unlocked as a Collectable Car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once the player finishes the Silver Cup Grand Prix in 1st place. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Evolution IX MR-edition was made available in Need for Speed: World on June 28, 2010 during the seventh closed beta as a Tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. The Lancer Evolution is one of the slowest D class cars, since it is capable of reaching a top speed of only 145 mph (234 km/h). It is significantly slower than the Nissan 350Z due to a sub-par nitrous boost and unimpressive acceleration. The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII performs slightly better than its successor. Players cannot keep up with more powerful rivals in multiplayer races, but it can be decent car in low heat level pursuit events though. The Lancer Evolution IX might require Pro and Ultra series upgrades to become competitive. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was released on December 16, 2010. Yellow The Yellow style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on July 20, 2010 during the head start session. Before August 22, 2012, it could only be purchased if the player was at Driver Level 10 or above and cost . On April 30, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. Glide (Rental) The Glide style is a rental car that can be leased for . It was made available on July 20, 2010 during the head start session. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Glide (Cash) The Glide style is a previous rental only car that can be purchased for . It was made available on June 1, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with various Street quality performance parts from different manufacturers, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road classed vehicle with a price tag of $24,500. The Lancer Evolution has a C 530 performance index rating, a 4.04 handling rating, and a top speed of 168 mph (270 km/h). ''Speedhunters'' The Speedhunters Lancer Evolution is a Modern Road class car, included as part of the downloadable Speedhunters Pack, that has a A 1910 performance rating and a 4.91 handling rating. Top speed of the car is 201 mph (324 kph), and it goes from 0-60 mph in 3.13 seconds. ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition appears in ''Need for Speed'' (2015) and can be purchased for . ''Need for Speed: Payback'' The Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: Payback following its reveal in a Build of the Week article published on the official Need for Speed website on August 18, 2017. Stock It is unlocked for purchase from the off-road, race, and runner class dealerships upon completing a questline in chapter 4 - Open Skies. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The Evolution IX MR-edition appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Trivia *In Need for Speed: ProStreet's Race Day mode, the player can use a Lancer Evolution bonus car for Drag races. *The Lancer Evolution IX appears on the box art for Need for Speed: Carbon. Gallery NFSCMitsubishiLancerEvolution9Stock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Carbon_MitsubishiLancerEvoChallengeSeries.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) Carbon_MitsubishiLancerEvolutionKenji.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Kenji's) NFSCOTC_MitsubishiLancerEvoIX.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSCOtCLancerEvoIXStriker.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Striker's) NFSCOtCLancerEvoIXSly.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (Sly's) NFSPSMitsubishiLancerEvolutionIXMRedition.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSPSMitsubishiLancerEvolutionIXMReditionBonusDrag.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' (Bonus - Drag) NFSUNMitsubishiLancerEvolutionIXMREditionStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUCPS2MitsubishiLancer.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPSPLancerEvoIX.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) NFSNitro_MitsuLancerEvo.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSNitro_MitsuLancerEvo2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Collectable) NFSNitroMitsuLancerEvo_RioPolice.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Rio de Janeiro Police) NFSNitroMitsuLancerEvo_CairoPolice.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Cairo Police) NFSNitroMitsuLancerEvo_MadridPolice.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Madrid Police) NFSNitroMitsuLancerEvo_SingaporePolice.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Singapore Police) NFSNitroMitsuLancerEvo_DubaiPolice.png|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Dubai Police) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_IX_MR-Edition_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_IX_MR-Edition_Yellow.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Yellow) NFSW_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_IX_MR_Edition_Glide.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Glide) NFSS2UEvoIX.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksEvoIX.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSS2ULancerEvoIXSpeedhunters.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Speedhunters Edition) NFS2015MitsubishiLancerEvoIX.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015MitsubishiLancerEvoIX2.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Customised) NFSPB_MitsubishiLancerEvolutionIX_Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed: Payback'' NFSE_Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_XI.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Rental Cars Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars